Casino Camelot
by MarchWhispers
Summary: Arthur is the spoiled heir to Casino Camelot, and lives his life in the same routine over and over. Until his father reveals what other types of business he's been doing and when a young man named Merlin comes along with plenty of secrets of his own...AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Casino Camelot**

Rating:T-M ( I know it's M now, with all the ideas swirling in my mind. It's definitely M-rated.)

Fandom: BBC's Merlin

Pairing: Arlin, Arthur x Merlin. Merthur implies Merlin's the top. Which I honestly can't ever see happening. Therefore I use ARLIN!

Chapter Estimate: 10-15 Chapters?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Urgh! FF won't let me put underlines! *breathes fire*

Anyway I don't own BBC's Merlin. If I did there'd be more Arlin moments and even more magical beasties!

This is an AU fic set in Las Vegas, which I have never visited before. Keep that in mind. I hope you guys enjoy this short first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter One(Arthur POV)**

* * *

I have an incredible migraine.

Why you ask?

If you want to know look at the old guy behind me. His name's Uther Pendragon, and as you probably guessed that's my father.

He may look like a suave, sophisticated worldly sort of man. And he is. But he is also an opinionated jack ass as well. My father is strict and I believe has a slight cas of paranoia, even towards me, his heir.

Until today, I was cluelesss to why my father always seemed to be watching his back.

My father, Uther Pendragon, is an international arms dealer. And sells both drugs and prostitutes on the side here in Vegas. Apparently the casino/hotel/restaraunt is just a front.

But I am not that surprised. Considering his personality and my own suspicions I've had, I wouldn't have been shocked if father turned out to be a mass murderer.

Now I am expected to follow his foot steps in the casino business as well as continue the arms dealing business when father retires. Or more likely when he dies. As it stands I don't really support or like the sound of that. I told father that and now I am being sent to my room on the top floor being escorted by one of the gorilla-ish security guards.

Needless to say, my father has issues with people defying him and has trouble using his words. Father is the judge and jury as far as he's concerned. No one else's opinion of him or of anything else matters.

I walked as slowly as possible to my room. I got off the stairway at the twelfth floor to talk to Gaius, the family physician. He is been in service to my family for many many years now. I wonder how he can stand being around father for so long...

I opened the door with my master key and closed and locked it quickly, leaving the gorilla behind me before he could do anything. Father should employ more intelligent men to be part of his 'Knights' which is the name for security around Casino Camelot.

I walked to his study, and knocked.

"Gaius, I will be needing some more of that migraine medicine with how this day's been going." I said loudly to catch his attention.

I heard some foot steps coming towards the door, along with no reply. Strange of Gaius but it has been a pretty odd day already so...A loud crash followed by what I assumed to be mild cursing came from the other side of the door interrupted my musings.

I quickly opened the door to assist Gaius in case he was injured. But it seems today is full of surprises.

Instead of Gaius there was a man about my age or a little less sprawled out on the floor. His hair was slightly messy and a deep brown colour. Just who is he?

"Who are you, and what are you doing in Gaius' chambers?" I asked haughtily. If he was a burglar I was not impressed. What kind of burglar would trip over a rug?

He looked up at me in a mixture of surprise and anger. I arched my eyebrow and smirked. He didn't notice I came in? Apparently he is slow as well as clumsy.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he stood up, glaring at me once again. Go ahead and glare. Your glares are nothing compared to Morgana's. Now those were impressive!

"Unfortunately I am not the one breaking and entering. But if you must know, I am Arthur Pendragon." I said. Hah, the buffoon should realize exactly who he is dealing with now.

"First off, I am NOT a burglar. And what should your name mean to me?" he said to me in a tone bordering on condescending as he fixed his eyes into an even more potent glare on me. I realized earlier that his eyes were a blue hue but they are really quite unique, I though to myself.

"It means that my father OWNS all of this." I gestured to the surroundings in general with my hands. His eyes widened in surprise.

I continued on, "So tell me what you are doing here..." I looked over at him in a questioning manner.

"Merlin." he said. Merlin? Interesting name for a person in the middle of 'Camelot'.

"Okay Mer~lin," I said stretching his name out, " tell me what you are doing here before I have you thrown out on your ass."Before he could respond, the door opened from behind me.

Ah, Gaius is back.

He turned around to close the door before facing us. Gaius' white eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh, hello Arthur I see you've already met Merlin." he said as he went past us to put down the bags in his arm on his study table. "Yes I have." I said, and I gave a sideways glance to Merlin. He looked back at me, smirking, before he went to help Gaius.

"What do you need today my dear boy?" Gaius asked as he was putting away the contents of the bags into his herb cabinet."I need medicine for migraines. Stat." I said, seating muself down in one of the chairs near his study table. There are other tables around the room with chairs as well. Gaius uses them to make his natural medicine he likes so much.

Gaius tottered to another cabinet, rummaging among his bottles for the right an intelligent man, Gaius is quite messy in his organization of things. He says there is an order to his madness. I don't believe that for a second.

I suppose I will make use of Merlin to entertain myself.

I looked to Merlin who was now sitting awkardly at a chair with one of Gaius' text. Hmmm...I do not believe I have seen that one before. It was completely ancient in appearance, leatherbound, a deep red and the pages looked a little ragged.

I went and sat down across from Merlin, who I could tell from the vertical crease between his eyebrows was either completely stumped or trying to ignore me. Good luck with that one, Merlin.

"Mer~lin", I said stretching his name out again, "Why are you here at Camelot? " I asked. And added as a thought, " And what is your relation to Gaius as well?"

His blue eyes flickered to me for a millisecond, before returning to his book. I smirked. He was listening to me afterall.

"What? Are you hiding something Mer~lin." I said, jokingly. He looked at me, and bluntly said, "No. " Before returning to his book. What happened to his earlier attitude?

I may be getting bored of him but I am still waiting on Gaius to find my medicine, so I may as well try another tactic.I stared at him, trying to unnerve him. This went on for about a minute then he cracked. With a slight tinge of red on his cheeks he sit down the book to glare at me. I mentally rolled my eyes. We already know that glare of yours is ineffective on me Merlin.

"Okay I will tell you if you stop staring like that." He said, seeming a bit flustered to me.

"I am here to help Gaius and maybe get a job here. I wanted to see what Vegas was like as well. And as for how I am connected to Gaius, he is an old friend of my family via my mother." He explained, in a short tone.

"You will be staying with us for a while then?" I asked.

"Yeah." the brunette said, his face turned back towards his book.

What is he reading that's so interesting? I stood up and walked (stealthily I may add)around the desk to peer over his shoulder. Hmm, it looks like it's written in Old English. I was about to ask Merlin about it but a better, more fun, idea came to my mind. I grinned before placing my head near Merlin's left ear. When I knew he still hadn't noticed me I made my move.

"What is that book you are reading Mer~lin?" I whispered . Merlin must have jumped at least a foot in the air! I inwardly chuckled at his reaction, and at another ineffective glare he threw at me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but remained silent as he returned to reading the book,once again determined to ignore me.

"Ah-hah! Here is the medicine!" a triumphant Gaius exclaimed as he pulled a bottle out of a cabinet. I went and grabbed it and as I was about to head out the door, another idea came to my head.

I turned around, "By the way Gaius," I callled, the white haired man turned to face me, " You are welcome to bring Merlin along to Father's 'Feast' tonight. I bet it would be a great experience for him." I said.

"We will think on your invitation." Gaius replied without looking back to see Merlin's reaction. Which was another angry yet hilarious expression of his. I nodded to Gaius before finally leaving to exit the room. But not before I tripped over the rug. I heard a snicker followed by a resounding smack and 'Ouch'. as I got up and then exited the room. Odd...I am not the 'clumsy' type, but I guess it must happen to everyone once in a while.

To my surprise the gorilla-ish goon from earlier was not outside the room. Gaius must have sent him away.

I took the elevator to my room on the top floor, only a floor above Gaius'. I checked the clock before confirming my fears that there wouldn't be enough time to relax before preparing for another of Father's oh-so-glorius feasts. I popped one of the pills from the bottle, to help prepare my brain for tonight.

At least there might be some additional entertainment tonight if Merlin decides to tag along with Gaius. There's something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it...

I preceded to get ready for Father's feast by first taking a nice, long hot shower.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And now I cover Arthur with a shower curtain. No wet&nakedArthur just yet.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I also do not own the line "There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it..." That is from the show, as you all probably know. I just had to use it!**

**Review please! I'd like concrit, comments, ideas! I know it's a short chap but they will be longer in the future with all the things that are gonna happen! **


	2. Chapter 2

I have a new account and have chosen to rewrite and continue this story! The account's called FaladaLives and I am renaming Casino Camelot as Not a Chance Encounter or something like that. Sorry for the delay and thanks for all the follows and reviews I've received as MarchWhispers.


End file.
